Kal Ho Naa Ho, Aaj Toh Hai
by SRKkifan
Summary: Kal Ho Naa Ho, in the next life. Aman said ""Iss janam mein Naina tumhari. Agle kinar janam mein, zindagi bhar meri hogi. Promise." Naturally, Rohit had to keep his promise. Kal Ho Naa Ho
1. Prologue

**A/N: NEW STORY... i just couldn't resist... :) 3 Um this is all post-film. Prologue... ch.1 will be here soon. Check my profile for update dates and my social media accounts. FOLLOW ME!**

* * *

Aman looked down on the scene, as Naina narrated her story, their story to Gia. He knew it, and so did Gia, that Naina and Rohit were mere seconds away from their death. Preparations had already been made, for Rhea. She was going to live with Gia.

Naina lay on her deathbed, next to Rohit, who was also taking his last dying breaths. She glanced at the seemingly empty spot, where she could sense someone. She could sense Aman. She didn't know how he could be there, but she also knew that he had to be there. He wouldn't leave her now. He'd be the one to take her soul from her bed to heaven.

 _"Main tumhe zindagi bhar pyaar karun ga, marte dam tak pyar karun ga aur uske baad bhi."_

"It's time Aman," she whispered. "Take Rohit and I, take us home. Bring us to you."

And so he did.

* * *

Naina looked around, at their recreated neighborhood. This little slice of heaven was just like their neighborhood down on Earth, and the housing arrangements were the same. Of course, this was only temporary. They were all ready to be sent down to Earth.

 _"Iss janam mein Naina tumhari. Agle kinar janam mein, zindagi bhar meri hogi. Promise."_

* * *

So, down they went as the new trio. Rohit and Aman as brothers: Rohit and Aman Kapur

Naina: Naina Mathur

Rohit and Aman grew up together, knowing each other inside out. This time, no one had a weak heart.

This time Aman would get the heart.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! Whaddya y'all think of the ideas. Be sure to check out ALL of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know me :) SRK is life, and Kal Ho Naa Ho is on netflix, so I have extended access to it while writing this. I just love Aman-Naina, though I'm not too big a fan of Preity Zinta. (I'd rather KJo had cast Kajol). But I feel like Aman needed a happy ending. :P**

* * *

Aman raced through the streets, trying to reach the restaurant before his friends did. He refused to be outshone by his brother, especially in front of Naina.

Naina. That small dimple on her left, no _right_ cheek. Her anklets which she always wore. The way she spoke through her eyes, and wandered through his mind, opening new doorways.

He had loved her since the moment she had first seen her.

First seen her eyes, her beauty, her golden complexion. For him, her face had been carved from the moon. Her rosy cheeks, her addictive nature, and the way she tore his heart with a simple smile.

He wished he could tell her how much he loved her. How when he closed his eyes he saw her. How when he opened his eyes, he wanted to see her. Even when she wasn't there, he felt her presence in all directions, _har pal, har ghadi, har waqt._ His _naina_ looked for his Naina.

He ddn't know whether to call it love, madness, or the beat of his heart. It was all the same to him.

A lot of people loved, he knew. But he also knew that no one could love like him, as they didn't have what he did. They didn't have Naina.

He wasn't able to forget her.

He didn't _want_ to forget her.

She was his. He would love her for his life, till his dying breath and even after that. Truly.

He wasn't able to say any of this to her, no matter how hard he tried.

There was this inherent fear inside of him that he would reject him. Though, this clearly violated his mantra.

"Hasso, jiyo, muskurao, kya pata. Kal ho na ho."

He had vowed to live every moment to the fullest, to have no regrets, to not hesitate. Yet here he was.

Nearly making the biggest mistake of his life, by hesitating, which he would surely regret.

So he decided he would tell his brother first.

* * *

"Okay, you first."

"No, you first."

"Fine, at the same time."

Rohit nodded.

"One, two, three."

"I love Naina."

"I'm gay."

"What?" The brothers stared at each other in shock, unable to get past the others' admission.

Rohit was the first to come to his senses. "Naina. You're in love with Naina? She's been our neighbor for the past 2 years." Rohit shook his head. "Why are you just telling me this now?"

Aman redirected his attention toward his brother. "Because I've decided. After 2 years, that I'm finally going to tell her."

Rohit smiled. He had known his brother was hiding something. For several years now, in fact. Never, though, would he have thought that his brother was in love with Naina. He thought he was hiding an obsession with Shah Rukh Khan or something of that sort…

"Forget about me. You're gay?"

Rohit's smile fell, until he saw Aman's supportive expression. He smiled sheepishly. "Um, yeah."

The two brothers took a second before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Naina's hand searched for her glasses on her nightstand. She got up, cursing at her lack of sight, and actively looked for them, with her lack of functional eyes. When she finally got her glasses on, she glanced at the clock.

"Shit!"

She stumbled over to her closet, grabbed something out at random and putting it on, dashing out the door.

"You're so stupid. All you have to do is not hit snooze, and you won't be late to meet Aman and Rohit. It's that simple."

"Naina!"

She turned around to see her grandmother holding her shoes.

Naina slapped her hand to her head, frowning. She reached out and grabbed the shoes, slipping them on. "Thanks, _dadi_."

Her grandma shook her head. "Just get married already."

Naina turned around, and ran across the street, where she knew the brothers were waiting for her.

But instead she found Gia.

"Hi sweetie. Where are your brothers?"

Gia smiled. "Well… They're sleeping. I think. Or they're getting ready. I'm not really sure. Or they might be eating breakfast. They did say for you to wait here until they came out. But I'm not really sure what I what I should do. So you want to play a game for while?"

* * *

As Gia babbled on, Naina tried to look to the blinded windows and find Aman and Rohit. She diverted her attention from Gia as much as she could, to prevent from screaming at the girl without abandon. She loved Gia, but the girl was just so happy, so full of energy. She was against Naina's policy of not allowing yourself to be happy. Ever since her father had committed suicide, she wasn't exactly open to the idea of smiling and being happy.

But ever since Aman and Rohit had moved in, the two of them had slowly opened her up. She had begun to smile, ever so slightly. She laughed ever so slightly.

She knew something was happening. For several days, everything had been different, everything had been new.

She'd been losing everyday objects that she always put in the same place.

She was humming, smiling when she was alone.

Everything seemed to sparkle and shine, every color and every star.

Suddenly, she didn't mind flowers as much.

The feeling was intoxicating. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she was beginning to believe it was love.

The issue was, she didn't know which brother she was in love with.

* * *

Inside the house, Aman and Rohit were actually sitting on the couch, Aman resisting the urge to wait outside for Naina.

They were used to her being late. Actually, none of them were usually on time. For anything.

They had sent Gia outside to Naina, knowing she would get fed up.

It was part of Rohit's plan to get Naina to fall for him.

Ever since Rohit had come out of the closet, he was slightly different. At least, to Aman.

There were some characteristics, that had always been there, which Aman had noticed, but not credited.

But this, this conniving to get Aman and Naina together was new. This was a side of him that Aman had never seen.

He assumed that it was the side of him that he had kept hidden for years. Even now, he refused to tell anybody outside of their immediate family. Meaning, they weren't telling Naina.

Aman didn't understand Rohit's reasons.

Naina knew them inside out, as if they had known each other before Aman and Rohit had moved next door.

So Aman didn't understand why Rohit wanted to hide from Naina that he was gay.

But then again, he didn't understand much these days. Save for Naina.

* * *

Naina was about to walk straight past Gia and shove open the Kapurs' door, when Rohit and Aman stepped out, a large smile gracing Rohit's face.

"Do you think it's funny to keep me waiting?" She fumed, huffing a piece of hair out of her face.

Aman pointed to her left cheek, smiling. "It's not good to be angry for no reason."

Naina grabbed his finger and shoved it back. "Wrong cheek," she glared, throwing in a fake smile for effect. "And what do you mean, 'no reason'? We have class today."

Rohit stifled a chuckle. "Naina, today is Saturday."

Naina paused. _Was it Saturday?_ She took a deep breath when she remembered that he was right. "Oh. Sorry." She allowed herself a small grin.

Aman smiled wider. "There we go."

Naina shook her head, the small smile refusing to leave her face after seeing the grins gracing the brothers faces.

 _Kuch Toh Hua Hai. Kuch Ho Gaya Hai._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, REVIEW! and whose excited for FAN? #me um. Yeah follow social media and check out my other stories. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm probs going to start updating this one once a week, after the next update. This story is only going to be like 10ish chapters, give or take a few. More at the end!**

* * *

Naina looked at the two boys. Aman and Rohit were sitting on the bench, sharing a popsicle, as they had, according to them, since they were kids.

They were talking animatedly. Actually, they were arguing over who got the last bite of the cherry _red_ popsicle. Because, they always fought for the last bite, despite the flavor.

* * *

Aman suddenly popped up, having lost the last bite to his brother.

"How about we go to a club?" He turned and winked at his brother. Rohit gave him a glance back, but it was confused to a point where Naina was unsure if anyone but Aman knew what was going on.

"A _club_ , Aman? A club?"

Aman turned back around to stare at his brother, bringing him to the side. Naina was out of earshot, but she did have the ability to see their facial expressions, at least with her glasses, she did.

* * *

Aman was furiously waving his hands, trying to explain whatever his point was to Rohit.

At first, it was obvious that Rohit had absolutely no idea what was going on. Slowly, understanding dawned on Rohit's face, distorting his cherry red lips. He clapped his hand on Aman's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear, even though Naina couldn't hear them if he talked normally.

Aman looked straight at Naina, giving her a wink and turned back to his brother, who was laughing.

Naina felt her heart skip a beat, and tilted her head, focusing on Aman, her focus on their conversation now gone.

She noticed every fine line on Aman's face, the way he smiled, laughed, and even pouted.

She sighed, then was broken out of her thoughts by Rohit, who tapped her on her shoulder.

* * *

"Earth to Naina. Let's go!"

"Kahaan?"

Rohit smiled widely, to a point where Naina was now genuinely scared. No, she was terrified.

Rohit turned to Aman, and winked. So dramatically and obviously, that Naina could have seen it from a mile away. Without her glasses.

The brothers turned back to Naina. "A club!"

* * *

Naina stood sandwiched between Rohit and Aman as the two brothers downed shots.

"Come on Naina!"

Aman flashed her a smile, the kind he saved only for her.

The DJ blared through the speakers overhead. "Hey, I'm DJ RD and this is Club Nirvana!"

A cheer went through the crowd, including Aman and Rohit, who threw their arms up and whooped.

Naina shook her head. They were wasted. Actually, they were so drunk, they wouldn't remember this night the next day.

Naina smiled evilly as a plan began to formulate.

* * *

Aman turned to the bartender. His brother was outside, waiting for Naina, who had insisted on going home to "get ready."

"Make sure that any liquor that me or this man," he held up a picture of the three of them and pointed to his brother, "order is just water. Anything this girl orders," he pointed to Naina, "needs to be vodka or something equally intoxicating."

The bartender looked mildly concerned until he realized that the three of them were friends, as showcased by the picture. "You playing a prank?" He asked gruffly. When Aman nodded, the man held out his hand, signaling for money.

Aman quickly dug through his pockets, pulling out a 100 dollar bill and handing it to the man. "Make sure we don't consume a drop of alcohol."

The man nodded and placed nine shots on the table. He pointed to the six with water, and walked off.

* * *

Rohit glanced at Naina, then his brother. His brother was a much better actor than Rohit had previously thought. Well, he had been able to hide the fact that he was in love with Naina for quite a while.

They had finally managed to get those 3 shots into Naina, despite her resistance. They were entirely sure that she had a plan, thinking they would be twice as drunk as her, but she was a lightweight, as she didn't usually drink.

"Welcome to Retro Night!"

Between the last couple words of the DJ, they had managed to get the drinks down her throat, so this time, she screamed and whooped with them.

Suddenly, music began overhead, and Naina found herself swaying to the beat. She glanced at the boys, who seemed drunk beyond recognition.

* * *

She had pretended to consume her drinks, choosing instead to pit them out when the boys weren't looking. If they wanted to drag her to a club, she was going to make them pay.

All three of them danced to the song, pretending to be drunk, and not realizing that they all were sober as a cold stone.

Naina decided she wanted to leave, as Rohit and Aman were getting too friendly. With the other guys there.

* * *

Aman wasn't sure why he was with Rohit while Rohit was hitting on guys. He supposed he thought it was part of the act. He knew that when they were drunk, girls hit on each other, so why couldn't guys do the same?

Aman looked behind him, but there was no Naina. He thought for a minute, then looked down. There she was. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed down.

His brother signaled to the guys he was talking to and walked out of the club behind Aman, who had hoisted Naina into his arms. He nodded his head at the guy at the bar, who smiled and signaled a "call me" at Rohit.

* * *

Naina chose that moment to quickly open her eyes. She saw the man signaling at them. She knew he wasn't signaling to her, as she was presumed to have passed out.

She thought back to the moments before she had entered the bar. She had seen Aman and the bartender talking before, then once again with Rohit.

Her eyes widened, unable to process the thoughts. Was Aman gay?

* * *

Naina lay awake in bed thinking about Rohit and Aman. When the thought of Aman being gay had flown through her mind, she had completely forgotten about her prank, and allowed herself to be carried into her room and tucked in by Aman.

He had kissed her cheek, then her forehead.

She could have sworn she had heard an "I love you".

She shook her head. The man wasn't pointing towards them, she decided. He was looking at someone else.

Aman wasn't gay. He couldn't be. Because she loved him.

* * *

Aman laid in bed, thinking about Naina, knowing that if he simply looked up, he would see Naina's silhouette. He knew she was still awake.

Actually, he was entirely aware that she had never even touched a sip of alcohol, he knew her that well.

He was in love. So in love, he didn't consider the whole prank a waste of money in the first place.

Love.

Life became beautiful in love.

Every dream appears attainable.

You find new destinations and wishes.

New places you want to reach.

Even the winds change their course.

Eyes start to notice colors.

And in love, even red starts to look nice.

Every moment, every second, always, lips say the same name.

"Naina," he whispered, allowing it to float away with the wind.

"Aman," Naina whispered at the same time, allowing her words to mingle with Aman's right outside their houses.

"Ram Dayal," Rohit whispered, after Aman had slept. "I love you, DJ RD."

* * *

 **A/N: I decided that I REALLY didn't want to include Rohit in love with Naina... He is part of the love triangle, but later. His relationships are mostly for comic relief. And yes, Ram Dayal looks just like Frankie. REVIEW! Check out my profile for social media and other stories. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews... Is it that bad?**

* * *

Naina stood watching her mother and grandmother argue. As they always did.

"What reason did you have to invite them for dinner?"

Naina's mother, Jennifer, looked shocked. "What do you mean? They've been our neighbors and friends for over two years now. They have invited us over several times, and we've all gone. Except for you. What's the harm in inviting them over once?"

Naina was contemplating entering the argument, but decided against it. Instead, she flounced up the stairs to change clothes. After all, it was for Aman.

* * *

Next door, man was going through the same issues. Rohit was standing there, right behind him, giving his personal fashion opinion. Which, Aman had to admit, was fairly impeccable.

He was nervous. The red shirt he was wearing contrasted perfectly with the black tie, but he wasn't sure how that would come across.

For some reason, Jenny wanted it to be a formal event, even though it was simply their two families.

Aman was okay with that though. He was actually very proud of what she was doing. She was making an effort to be happy.

Her husband had died ten years ago in a brutal car crash. Jenny had been in the passenger seat at the time. The crash had been so close, and Jenny had barely escaped with her life. Her husband hadn't.

Aman turned back to his brother. "How do I-"

"Perfect. She won't be able to resist you."

Gia stumbled through Aman's room's door. "Aman."

He turned to her, a smile on his face. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"You look perfect!"

Aman smiled even wider, causing Gia to smile back at him.

Gia was their adopted sister. They had taken her in 5 years ago, when Aman had spotted her one day when he and Rohit had been wandering about the town.

At the tender of age of 4, she had caught Aman's eye, and he fell in love with his new little sister. He knew she needed a good home, and his family could give her one. So they did.

Aman had now had his ego and confidence fully boosted, so he was ready to face whatever would happen that night.

* * *

Naina, sadly, did not have anyone in her room advising her, as her mother and grandmother didn't know.

Her little brother, Shiv, had popped in and dropped his words of encouragement, but the boy was only 13. His brain was littered with basketball statistics and Deepika Padukone.

This was the age that the boy was obsessing over action figures and Minecraft.

So, as much as Naina loved and trusted her brother, his opinion didn't really have any effect on her.

* * *

But Naina didn't feel too frazzled in her red dress. Until she walked down the staircase.

Suddenly, time slowed. She could see Aman's laughing face as he spoke to her mom, leading her towards the kitchen. Aman's mother trailed behind him, arguing with Aman on how to properly make the paneer dish that Aman had decided Jennifer was making. They all knew that Jennifer would only stand in front of the stove, Aman and his mother were going to do all the heavy-lifting.

Naina smiled slightly, her heart feeling whole. She glanced back to the foot of the stairs, noticing Rohit standing awkwardly, looking at her. He had a smirk on his face, one that Naina couldn't quite place. She quirked her eyebrow, but Rohit simply shook his head and motioned for her to come down.

Aman backed into the entrance again, watching Naina come down the stairs, the two of them making eye contact.

He motioned to his hips, pretending to lift up something. Naina glanced down to her dress, which was trailing behind her, causing a potential tripping hazard. She looked back at him, smiling.

She lifted up her dress, walking slowly down the steps. But then, of course, she got lost in his eyes.

The last two steps became an obstacle for her and she tripped falling right into Aman's arms as he raced to catch her.

"Hi." He looked her in the eyes, brushing aside the hair that had gotten loose from her knot.

She was wearing her hair up, in the knot, the way she knew he liked it.

Aman slowly let her back up, not moving his eyes.

* * *

Behind the wall, all the aged females of the house were watching the scene without abandon.

Aman's mother had been aware of his love for Naina since before he himself knew. The unconscious feelings, can be a powerful thing.

Naina's mother, on the other hand, had previously, had her suspicions, but now she was sure. Her daughter was in love with Aman. And judging based on the look in Aman's eyes, he loved Naina just as much, if not more.

Naina's grandmother, conversely, had an issue with this whole thing. "Is he even Punjabi?"

Both the mothers turned to look at _Lajjo_ , their expressions incredulous.

"Yes, we're Punjabi." Aman's mother smiled slightly then turned back to the scene.

Aman and Naina had begun making small talk, with Rohit standing behind them, rolling his eyes.

The mothers watched with adoration, their heads occasionally turning to each other to give that knowing mother glance.

* * *

 _Lajjo_ was worried. She had made a mistake. Actually, she had been so angry about this dinner, she had call _Kuwari Kudi_ , the Punjabi matchmaking service, to get someone to show up. Now, she was even angrier. Because she wasn't told about Aman, they had forced her to call for help.

The doorbell rang, and _Lajjo_ winced. She was going to be in so much trouble, and Jennifer was going to get the chance to get mad at her again. To scold her.

 _Lajjo_ moved as fast as she possibly could with her old limbs and creaky joints toward the door, but Rohit got there first.

" _Dadaji_ , what took you so long?"

 _Lajjo_ sighed as she took in the sight of _Chaddhaji_. She smiled at him, loudly, but no one suspected anything. She was always very loud and brash. Especially her singing, which thankfully Aman had managed to shut down almost the moment he had moved to town with his family.

 _Chaddha_ immediately moved next to _Lajjo_ , glancing toward Aman and Naina, who were still engaged in their conversation, which had gone way past small talk. No one was able to hear their conversation, but they could all see the love-smitten faces.

Though it was unbelievably clear that the two didn't realize the other's feelings.

* * *

Soon, Aman realized that he should go help with the food, unless they were planning on ordering pizza that evening. Because they all knew that Jenny couldn't make Indian, let alone Punjabi food, for her life.

Aman walked away, smiling at Naina, refusing to turn around and break eye contact. Until he hit a wall. At that point, he gave up, and simply turned towards the kitchen.

Aman was walking around with a taste of daal on a ladle. Everyone had dispersed through the house, until he bumped into Naina.

"Aa." He said, pointing the ladle to her, and Naina opened her mouth involuntarily, without a second thought. "Does it need anything?" He followed up, moving his finger right next to her lip, wiping off the stray food with him.

"Um… It… it… It needs…"

Aman removed his hand.

"Salt. It needs salt."

Naina shook off her haze, walking back towards the dining room, blinking her eyes. When Aman had touched her, she had lost all sense, all thought. She hadn't been able to feel, see, hear, smell anything but him.

And the strange fact was, she didn't mind.

* * *

The doorbell rang again, causing the entire house to jolt, save _Lajjo_. She winced, and cursed under her breath, immediately apologizing to Sarasvati.

Rohit groaned, stopping his conversation with Shiv about the current basketball stats and got up to answer the door.

Shiv immediately turned to Gia, and they began trying to guess, meaning place bets, on who might be at the door.

Neither of them got it right, as their guesses had no names. It was the 'little Chinese girl', or the 'tall teenage basketball player'.

They didn't actually know the names of their neighbors.

When the door opened however, everyone was surprised to see an Indian man that seemed to be in his late 40s/ early 50s. None of their group had ever seen this man before, though I this moment, he had certainly caught Jenny's eye.

He was unbelievably tall, easily at least six feet. He had a slightly gruff look about him, but there was this air about him that commanded attention, and said he deserved trust.

he walked in, without invitation, but no one minded. "I'm here to meet-"

 _Lajjo_ cut him off. "He's a family friend. I invited him since we're letting anybody come over."

Jennifer looked hurt, but none of the Kapurs took any offense. They were a very happy family, which usually resulted in most insults simply bouncing off of them.

Jennifer chose to break the silence. "Well, come on in." She glanced up at him, comparing her 5'2" frame, to his six feet. "There's always room for one more."

Aman suddenly walked in. "And the food's ready."

* * *

Throughout the meal, _Lajjo_ kept sneaking glances at the man, who they later learned was named Yash. She couldn't understand why a man that was about the age that _her_ son would have been sent over here by the matchmaking service.

She had specifically requested a match for her granddaughter. Hadn't she?

To her immense displeasure though, the group accepted Yash as if this was an ordinary occurrence. Which, in the case of the Kapurs, it was, considering Aman's personality.

Eventually, the awkward meal was over, and Yash was sent on his way, along with the Kapurs. Of course, Jennifer ended the night with a new number in her phone.

* * *

Naina was about to go to bed, when she noticed that Aman's jacket was still on her couch. She smiled, remembering how he had immediately shrugged it off when he walked in, as if it was his own house.

She glanced out the window, noticing that the lights were still on in Aman's house.

She made a split-second decision and decided she would return it to him.

She didn't bother to change out of her sweatpants and t-shirt, assuming at this point, it wouldn't make a difference.

She rang the doorbell, to which Aman's mother opened the door.

Naina held up the jacket and Aman's mother smiled and shook her head. "He's upstairs. You can go give it to him."

Naina smiled gratefully, shrugged off her slippers and jogged up the stairs, where she heard the last threads of Aman and Rohit's conversation.

"We have to talk about the gay thing."

* * *

 **A/N: So? REVIEW! Social media and other stories on profile. Update stories on Tuesdays, and one-shots on Sundays**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is meant to be short... Um I was thinking a couple more chapters, so I can fully focus on SOTY.. But there's always drabbles!**

 **Important message for instagrammers after chapter**

* * *

Naina froze, her eyes widening. _The gay thing?_ Her ears stopped working as she silently placed Aman's jacket on the doorknob, turning around and walking back down the stairs.

"Naina, you're going now? Won't you stay for a bit? I've made tea."

Naina looked back at Aman's mother, shaking her head. "They're busy." She turned back to the door, resting her hand on the doorknob. "I have to go."

She walked out the door, trying to hide the fact that she was sobbing.

* * *

Aman thundered down the stairs. "Mumma, who brought my jacket? He held up the garment, which was in his hand.

There was a scent that had permeated through the jacket. Aman took one second before realizing. "Naina," he breathed out.

His mother looked up at him, smiling. Her smile was soon replaced with a perplexed look. "Why did she leave? She looked quite distraught as she left?"

Aman shrugged, his mind attempting to whirl through the possibilities. Finally, he gave up. "Who knows why girls do what they do?"

He quickly raised his arms to defend himself in case his mother got offended.

"Pagal." She grinned and turned away.

Aman turned back around, dashing up the stairs. Which is always a bad idea.

* * *

On his second step, Aman placed a wrong foot, and slid to the ground, creating thuds with every bump.

Rohit came rushing out of his room to the foot of the stairs, and Aman's mother ducked back out from the kitchen.

Aman was lying at the bottom of the staircase, dazed, his eyes slightly glazed over. There was a steady stream of blood dripping from his scalp. From the looks of it, Rohit gathered that Aman's ankle was at least twisted, if not broken.

He quickly made his way down the stairs, being careful not to have the same accident as his younger brother.

"I think we need to go to the emergency room."

Aman's eyes de-glazed. "No shit, Sherlock."

Rohit shook his head, reaching for the phone.

* * *

Naina woke up, slowly blinking her eyes, feeling the dried salt of her tears coating her cheeks.

She should have known after the incident at the club. She never should have allowed herself to fall into the trap, never should have allowed herself into love.

She never should have allowed herself to fall into Aman's eyes, his smile, his laugh, his dimple. The way he conveyed every emotion through his eyes, the way his smiled could light up a room. The way he could change to mood of an entire room with just a couple words.

He was fiercely loyal, and didn't let anyone he cared about get hurt.

Naina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the oncoming onslaught of tears.

Her mind was overrun with memories. Memories that she didn't have the strength to deal with at the moment.

She quickly wiped her tears, throwing open the covers and getting out of her bed. She had to face the world bravely, because if not Aman, then Rohit.

She assumed she could transfer the feelings, as she hadn't been sure of her feelings at the beginning. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she really did love Rohit.

Was she just upset because she hadn't been told?

That must have been it. She smiled slightly, going to get dressed, when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

Her brother slowly opened the door. "We need to go to the hospital."

Naina looked at him, then back at the sleeves of her jacket, which were just hanging off her elbows.

"It's Aman."

The fear must have shown on her face, because her brother immediately backpedaled.

"He's okay. Well, sort of. He's not dead." Shiv avoided snickering behind his hand as he covered his mouth, seeing his sister's face. Her face seemed to be stuck between worry, and anger. He couldn't tell why she was angry though.

Naina shrugged on her jacket, pushing past her brother and racing down the stairs, where she saw Rohit waiting for her, his car keys in his hand.

* * *

No words were exchanged, and they were at the hospital in no time.

Naina still had absolutely no idea what had actually happened to Aman, but she did know she was unbelievably worried.

Rohit had refused to tell her, despite her pleading glances.

She sighed in relief when they passed the ICU, going into a remote room towards the regular wing of the hospital.

Aman was laying in the bed, propped up by about 6 pillows a book in his hand.

There was a bandage spanning over his head, on his forehead and slightly into his hair. His left leg was held up with a sling, to increase blood flow.

As Naina gazed into Aman's eyes, she noticed they were very and blatantly gazed over. "Does he have a concussion?"

Aman looked up. "I'm right here you know. I only fell down a couple steps, not the entire staircase." He grumbled, adjusting his pillow.

"Oh, that's it." Naina breathed a sigh of relief inside. She had thought that something much, much, much more drastic was going on, because assumptions had always been her best friend. She had assumed that he was on his deathbed, with how grave everybody else had been.

But now, upon noticing the wide grin on Aman's face, she realized that it had all been an act.

"You were never that hurt were you?

Aman smiled widely and shook his head. "Nope."

Naina reached over to Aman and pounded on his shoulder. "Stupid. Stupid." She sat down next to him, burying her head in his chest.

* * *

By this time, the two of them were alone, and Rohit had made sure that no one was looking in or listening in.

"Hey." Aman held her head up, wiping the tears that had shown up in Naina's eyes. "You okay?" Before he could stop himself, Aman reached and kissed the tears that had fallen past his fingers. "Don't cry."

Naina couldn't help it, and the battering ram in her eyes pushed tears out at thrice the speed.

She pushed her head back into his chest, crying out all her feelings. Her confusion over the fact that Aman was gay, but showing her this much love. The fear that she had had for his life, only to find out it was all a joke.

Aman held Naina tighter, looking out the window, where Rohit had shown up.

His confused, frenzied, worried look said it all for Rohit, and Rohit walked in, a smile wide on his face.

"Mom made you lunch and brought it. _Rajma_ and _roti_." He gave a pointed glance. "It's your favorite so you better thank her for busting you out of having to eat hospital food.'

Aman nodded, grateful for his brother's intervention. Any other day, when he didn't have a concussion, he would've easily handled Naina, easily wrangled her truth and emotions out of her. But not today.

Not today.

* * *

Naina was on her way back from the hospital, her mind overrun with thoughts, as seemed to be the case recently. She couldn't place Aman's recent behavior in contrast with the information she had learned the previous night.

She was sure he was gay, though he didn't act like it at all. He constantly showered her with attention, and what, she realized, everyone else believed was love.

She had begun to think that too, but that wouldn't explain what she had heard the night before.

So the question was, what had she heard?

* * *

 **A/N: Review guys! I know that you're reading this, and I really want to know what you think! :) Social media and other stories on profile. Pm/review ideas for drabbles/stories**

 **IMPORTANT READ: anyone on Instagram, report the profile shahruk_khan00 this person is attacking and stealing the edits from several fanpages. I found myself the subject of a lot of profanity. They are also stealing primarily from one of my favorite pages and friends shahrukh_khan00**

 **Any one who cares, plz help.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah i dont really got much to say. Um love you guys.. Other news, I reached 30k on my fan page! Thx anyone who did follow! And this is the second to last chapter Drabbles start up again on Sunday, starting with the Kapoor and Sons one cuz I fianlly got the chance to watch it.:)**

* * *

Aman was back in his own bed, safe and sound.

He was still supposed to rest, but that hadn't stopped Rohit from settling in Aman's beanbag as they discussed Naina's reactions at the hospital the day before.

'She just started sobbing! I mean, I've never seen anything like it." Rohit spoke through the popcorn in his mouth.

It had a lot of butter on it.

Aman simply looked at him, dead serious. "Do you think she's on her period?"

The gasp that came out of Rohit could only be described as furious. "How dare you?!"

Aman held up his hands in mocking surrender. "Relax, I was just joking."

Rohit looked indignant. "You better have been. That was a horrible joke."

Aman's eyes widened slightly. "Cool it." He hesitated, then gave in. "And give me some popcorn." He reached out his hand, grimacing at the feel of the butter, but loving it at the same time. He couldn't stand popcorn, but it was somehow an addictive substance. Especially with the jalapeños that the brothers loved.

"But seriously," Aman continued. "What do you think happened?"

Rohit thought for a second. "Wait… didn't you say she was here-"

"-the night I fell down the stairs!" Aman finished the thought.

"You don't think she heard…"

Rohit let his thoughts trail off as they both realized what had happened. Naina had figured out the fact that Rohit was gay.

But why was she so upset?

Aman said what neither of them wanted to say out loud, but what needed to be heard. "Maybe she actually loves you."

With that, the brothers sat in silence. Eating the buttery popcorn, occasionally shuddering at the feel of the grease, but continued to eat.

Because they didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Naina hated popcorn. She couldn't stand the way it got stuck in your teeth, and was incredibly salty, and was just a mindless carbohydrate but she couldn't help but ill up on it, especially when there were jalapeños buried in the container. She had picked up the habit from Aman and Rohit, who had introduced it to her when they had first moved on to the street.

Thinking about the popcorn dragged her back to thoughts of the brothers. She had spent the last night trying to figure out what she had heard and what was happening between the two of them.

At first, her mind refused to cling to the belief that Aman was gay, so when she actually started to think the dilemma out thoroughly, she disregarded the inkling that he might be gay.

She started thinking that one of the siblings was a homophobe.

But Naina didn't actually entertain that possibility for even a second. She knew Rohit and Aman, especially Aman, were too supportive of every single person. Aman was an avowed advocate of living life to the fullest and being yourself, plus she'd seen him unite a gay couple.

She also believed in Rohit just as strongly, despite his lack of actions to prove it. It was more that the opportunity had never arisen for him to demonstrate his equality beliefs.

So she was back at the thought that someone they knew was gay.

For a while, she had considered Gia or Shiv, but the way the two of them looked at each other made that fact far too improbable.

Not just improbable. Impossible. Naina was fairly sure that Shiv and Gia would grow up to get married.

So she was back at thinking that one of the siblings was gay.

For some reason, Naina didn't think that Rohit could be gay.

Maybe it was her reluctance to let herself be happy, a reluctance that had existed since her father's death.

Maybe it was the events in the club, with the bartender and all.

Or maybe, it was the fact that it was possible that Aman had loved her all along. Which meant that she had been wrong and blind the entire time, and Naina refused to accept that.

She refused to be wrong about something so big, something that so many people had disagreed with her about.

So instead of letting herself be happy, be wrong, she chose to be right and upset. And chose to believe in something that she wasn't completely sure was true.

Suddenly, Naina couldn't stand the taste and feel of the popcorn and jalapeños in her mouth and on her hands.

She slowly placed the handful she had grabbed back into the bag and painstakingly swallowed the bite in her mouth, cringing.

Her eyes had begun to water again. Because she had finally resigned herself to the fact that she was completely, irrevocably in love with Aman, and nothing could change that.

So she had to live with it. And without him.

* * *

Shiv was staring into his sister's room, shaking his head. He was on the phone with Gia, as they both discussed how stupid their siblings were.

Of course, they weren't aware of the gay dilemma. (Aman's mother thought Gia too young, and Naina was the only Mathur who knew.)

But at their age, Gia and Shiv could definitely see that Naina and Aman loved each other. They could also see that there was some emotional turmoil, but they didn't get why the two didn't just tell each other that they loved each other. It would make life easier for _everyone_ on the street.

The adults all wanted to let Aman and Naina deal with the situation themselves, but Gia and Shiv weren't having it.

They had decided it was time. Time for the kids, to make a plan. Because everyone knows, kids know best.

No, for real. Kids always had the best plans when it came to romance, seeing how much they observed.

No one ever looked around to see whether Gia or Shiv was nearby before discussing their romance woes. As a result, the pair together had amassed a _lot_ of information. Which was far, far, _far_ more than enough for them to collectively wreak havoc.

Oh, and bring Aman and Naina together.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know... But review anyways! :) Follow social media, and check out other stories on profile... till the next update 3 i'm taking requests right now, because of summer break, so just review or pm :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter.. I really enjoyed writing this story :) Thx for almost 35k on my fanpage**

* * *

Naina heard the front door open, Aman's voice drifting up the staircase, striking her in the heart. She quickly wiped her tears, cringing as the jalapeño remains stinging her eyes.

She chuckled wryly at the irony of the situation. The very thing Aman had impressed upon her was now causing her pain. Just like his love.

Aman slowly knocked on her door, startled when he noticed her stuffy eyes and the obvious tears that, despite her attempts to wipe away, kept staining her cheeks.

He quickly rushed over to her, his eyes beginning to water.

He took a deep breath.

"Wait one second."

She stopped sniffling, but the tears continued streaming, silently.

Aman smiled slightly, reaching and brushing them away before they could further mar her cheeks. She quickly turned her head to the side, facing away from him.

"Naina, I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I love you." He paused. "I love you, I love you very very much, Naina."

She whipped her head around, eyes wide.

"When I close my eyes, I see you. When I open my eyes, I want to see you. Even when you're not around, I feel your presence. Every second, every minute. All the time. My eyes look for my Naina. Call it love, madness, or the beat of my heart. They are all the same thing to me."

By this time, most of the family had gathered behind Naina's door and were eavesdropping. As Aman had said before, all those who were moms were crying.

"Lots of people have loved." Aman grinned slightly. "But no one can love like me, because no one else has you."

He took a breath, "I can't forget you Naina." He took another pause, his tone becoming slightly more passionate. "I… I don't want to forget you. You're mine. And I'll love you for my entire life, till my dying breath, and even after. Truly."

He brought his fingers up to wipe the tears that had formed in his eyes, but Naina got to him first.

"You love me that much?"

Aman nodded silently, but with incredible vigor.

"I knew you loved me like a sister, but I never knew how much you cared."

"I love you a lot and I do care for you a- Wait. What? Like a sister?"

Naina looked up at him, tears flowing freely. "Well, you're…" She took a deep breath. "You're gay."

Everybody gasped, but that was all overshadowed by Rohit's incessant and immediate laughter.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Naina turned to the doorway, staring at Rohit, processing his confession.

Aman on the other hand, was incredibly distraught. "Like a sister?" He whispered again, mostly for effect.

Naina lightly hit his chest. "Shh."

Aman exaggerated, placing a hand over his chest, directly above his heart where she had hit him.

"Ouch."

"You're… _You_ are the one who's gay?"

Naina walked toward Rohit, not understanding the wide grin on his face, which was quickly replicated on everyone, except Aman and Naina's faces. Because the two of them, as stupid in love as they were, didn't notice that the problem had just been solved.

* * *

Shiv and Gia shook their heads. At this point, the two of them had gathered exactly what was going on, including the meaning.

However, innocent, Indian raised Gia wasn't able to get the point across herself, allowing the older, teenage Shiv to say it instead.

"So… Let me get this straight. Aman loves Naina. Naina loves Aman. Rohit is gay. The Kapurs all know that Rohit is gay. But Naina thinks that Aman is the gay one. Which made her sob, because she believes she loves someone who is gay. Aman thinks that Naina knows Rohit is gay, and that's why she was crying and she actually loves Rohit." He paused, taking a breath.

"So basically," he continued. "My sister is insane."

Naina turned to look at Shiv, her brain processing at a much slower rate than Aman. Before she could say or do anything though, Aman had pulled her closer and locked her in an embrace.

"Stupid." He muttered lovingly.

Naina slowly looked up at him, beginning to smile, her dimple showing.

As soon as Aman noticed her smile. He smiled in return pulling his arms tighter around her. "I love you." He whispered again, simply for effect.

"I love you too. More than you can ever imagine."

Aman pulled one arm up and wordlessly tied her hair using a hair tie that she had given him.

"They look better this way." He smiled knowingly, both of them grinning as their foreheads met, their dimples matching up with the width of their smiles.

"I'm never letting you go," he murmured into her hair, raising his head slightly.

"Good. Because I don't plan on leaving."

She paused, her eyes creasing due to how wide her smile was. "Ever."

"So don't. It's actually very simple."

Gia broke the silence. "Now that Shiv and I finally got them together… Can we go get ice cream?" Suddenly she was smiling just as wide as the couple.

Everyone turned to look at her in utter disbelief.

Except Naina and Aman, they were too blissful in their bubble of happiness to even notice the outside world.

By the time the two of them looked away from each other, they were alone in the house, everyone having indeed left. To get ice cream.

The two simply met their foreheads, beginning to laugh.

* * *

"We're so stupid." Naina muttered into his shoulder.

"But we're stupid together." He completed, kissing her hair.

The two of them carefully made their way out of Naina's room, not letting go of each other as they descended the staircase.

Naina froze the moment they reached the bottom step, a frown forming.

"I left my popcorn upstairs."

Aman immediately turned around, minimizing contact with her, simply holding her hand as he led her back up the staircase.

"Popcorn is horrid, you know. But jalapeños make everything better."

Naina nodded, forgetting that Aman was facing the top of the staircase and that his eyes weren't on her.

But that was okay. Because she knew that his heart sensed only her.

Right now, till his dying breath, and even after.

* * *

 **A/N: Taking requests now, since I'm on summer break and summer school is over.. I have plenty of time... Will finally post those Ishaqzaade and Gunday stories I promised long long long ago. XD follow social media on profile and check out other stories on profile too...**


End file.
